sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion Patch v1.03
This patch was released on June 28, 2012 and is only available for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion. "This first update was designed specifically not to break save games; and so does not fully address all the items we're planning on (in regards to balance or code adjustments). A future update in late July will contain additional changes, but will also break saves as a result." Changes Interface *Weapon damage numbers on entity Infocards now take into account damage from All For One, Savage Thrill and Militia Weaponry (actual damage was always correct, it just wasn't accurately displayed on the Infocard). *Fixed a mixup between the TEC and Advent flagship's Infocard icons. Gameplay *Increased chance on all Corvette passive abilities from 2.5% to 5% per shot. *Changed all Corvette forward/aft weapons from damage type Composite to AntiLight. *Removed the ability for Flagships to bomb planets. This was unbalancing Capital Victory with early rush sniping that players couldn't recover from or defend adequately against. *Changed health on Desert/Terran Home Planets (i.e., starting planets) to 1875/3750/5600/7500 from 1500/3000/4500/6000 to help players better defend against early rush sniping. *Various tweaks to corvette movement (to make them turn a bit smoother). *Reduced Pirate Mission (via Diplomacy) costs to 3250/4775/6075/13525/25575 from 7500/11500/12500/19500/35000. *Increased number of potential upgrades per Pirate raid from 1 to 2. *Flagships will now behave more like capital ships for the purposes of fleet formations and cohesion. *Updated all Corvette research techs to not allow Corvettes to be built it there's not enough labs for them. *TEC (All): **Added NotInvulnerable constraint to TimedCharges ability target filter. *TEC Loyalists: **Decreased max stacks on Disrupt Engines corvette passive from 5 to 4. **Added new autocast condition for Group Shield ability on the Ankylon titan. *TEC Rebel: **Increased range on Snipe (Ragnarov titan) from 15000/16000/17000/18000 to 18000 at all levels. **Decreased antimatter cost of Snipe from 80/85/90/05 to 70 at all levels. **Decreased damage on Snipe from 2000/3000/4000/5000 to 1200/1600/2200/2600. **Changed Snipe Overcharged damage from 3000/4500/6000/7500 to 2400/3200/4400/5200. **Increased impulse on Explosive Shot to 2000000 from 1700000 (Ragnarov titan). **Increased damage on Explosive Shot Overcharge from 900/1500/1950/2400 to 1200/2000/2600/3200. **Increased Scattershot Overcharge damage (Ragnarov titan) from 375/750/1125/1500 to 500/1000/1500/2000. **Increased Ragnarov titan's Gauss weapon cooldown from 6.0 to 6.5. **Increased Ragnarov titan's Rail Gun damage from 975 to 1000. **Decreased max stacks on Cripple Defenses corvette passive from 10 to 5. *Advent (All): **Fixed phase missile block on Advent culture techs to give proper (positive) buff. **Removed 'minelayer' role type from Advent carrier cruisers to prevent them from building squadrons of useless homing mines. *Advent Loyalist: **Updated Subjugating Assault ability on Coronata titan to no longer fail if the player doesn't have enough fleet supply. **Added target constraint to Domination and Subjugating Assault abilities to prevent Flagships and other non-controllable vessels from being affected. **Fixed a bug that caused Coward's Submission research ability to always lose the chance roll to convert. *Advent Rebel: **Purification ability (Eradica titan) antimatter cost reduced from 80/80/80/80 to 65/60/55/50. **Strength of the Fallen ability (Eradica titan) duration increased from 60 to 120; range increased from 2000/2500/3000/3500 to 3500/4000/4500/5000. **Increased conversion chance on Reanimation from max of 10% to max of 15%. **Increased conversion chance of Return of the Fallen from max of 10% to max of 15%. **Updated Protection of the Unity CultureShieldRegenAmount to a max of 150% at level 3. Note you will only get the full benefit if your ships are within a fully saturated region of your culture. **Advent Repair Bays should no longer have the Recharge Shields ability. **Recharge Shields should now have the correct HUD icon. **Flagships can no longer be Resurrected or Reanimated. *Vasari (All): **Create Support Nanites (Rankulas capital ship) aiUseTime changed to OnlyInCombat from AnyTime; aiUseTargetCondition changed to Any. **Fixed incorrect weapon type on Assault Nanite armor reduction ability (Rankulas capital ship). Should now debuff structures as intended. **Updated wave cannon particle on the Kortul battleship to better match the model. **Replaced Returning Armada for Kostura Prototype on the Vasari race select screen. **Updated wave cannon particles on Jarrasul Evacuator and Vasari Flagship to better match their models. *Vasari Loyalists: **Dark Capital Ship summon ability cost decreased from 3000/400/250 to 2010/270/170; cooldown reduced from 600 to 300. **Dark Combat Fleet summon ability cost decreased from 7200/960/600 to 3300/700/430; cooldown reduced from 600 to 240. **Dark Support Fleet summon ability cost changed from 7200/960/600 to 5000/1025/980; cooldown reduced from 600 to 240; fleet supply spawned range increased from 90 to 120. **Increased max stacks on Disable Hull Repair corvette passive from 5 to 10. **Change Suffusion damage on Vorastra titan from Physical to Energy. **Changed Vorastra titan PulseWave damage type to Wave; increased damage from 102 to 135; changed PhaseCannon damage type to PhaseMissile and increased damage from 148.75 to 165. Titan will still use newer weapon particle types. **Increased Vorastra titan's max targets per bank from 2 to 3. **The Maw ability (Vorastra titan) will now properly award XP for consumed ships. **Reduced all resource bonuses from Stripped to the Core by 33% for Ice, Desert, Terran and Volcanic planet types. **Moved Civilian Evacuations from Tier 3 to Tier 4. **Moved Mobile Rulership from Tier 4 to Tier 5. **Moved Shipboard Labs from Tier 5 to Tier 7; reduced number of labs per capital ship from 2 to 1. **Moved Stripped to the Core from Tier 6 to Tier 8. **Fixed bug that was causing Solitary Path to not award bonus fleet supply in all cases. **Fixed a crash bug with Stripped to the Core that would occur if a planet changed ownership during the scuttle process. *Vasari Rebels: **Increased max stacks on Disable Shield Emitters corvette passive from 5 to 10. **Decreased Nano Leech ability (Kultorask titan) restore hull amount from 5/10/15/20 to 2.5/5/7.5/10; decreased antimatter restore rate from 4/6/8/10 to 2/3/4/5; changed action count from 15/20/25/30 to 20; updated duration from 15/20/25/30 to 20; removed CapitalShip from targetfilter and added Corvette. **Changed Kultorask PhaseMissile damage from 125 to 150; changed PulseWave damage type to Wave and increased damage from 145 to 176; changed PhaseCannon damage type to PhaseMissile. Titan will still use newer particles. **Increased Kultorask's side targets per bank from 1 to 2. **Fixed bug that would prevent Gravity Pulse ability (Kultorask titan) from autocasting. **Vasari Rebel starbases that can phase jump are now properly affected by phase destabilization debuffs. Sound & Music *Added new music tracks for all players' 'neutral' scores. *Fixed a bug that was causing Pirate taunts to loop if the target player researched Truce Amongst Rogues. *Fixed bug that prevented Loyalist players from hearing the new music tracks. *Hooked up missing AllyFlagshipDestroyed voice over for all players. *Fixed incorrect AllyTitanDestroyed voice over for all players. Modding *Added latest version of Particle Forge to the game's install directory. Misc *Various string updates/fixes. *Updated manual with various typo fixes. Notes *Change log as found on Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion v1.03 Change Log on the Official SoaSE Forums *Released: June 28, 2012